Creative Commons
| origins = | key_people = | area_served = | product = | focus = Расширение «разумных», гибких авторских прав | method = Лицензии Creative Commons | revenue = | endowment = | num_volunteers = | num_employees = | num_members = | subsib = | owner = | Non-profit_slogan = | homepage = http://creativecommons.org/ | dissolved = | footnotes = }}thumb|Щит на испанском ресторане в Гранаде, где прослушивается только лицензированная на условиях лицензий Creative Commons музыка Creative Commons, сокращенно CC ( — творческий, авторский; — простые люди (люд) и их имущество, юр. право совместного владения) — некоммерческая организация, выступающая за реформу авторских прав. Основана Лоуренсом Лессигом в 2001 году. Официального или близкого по смыслу перевода названия не существует, но предлагаются и/или используются варианты Креативные Сообщества,http://www.sybski.ru/wp-content/uploads/2008/07/080424-cc-4-u-ipdays-russian.pdf Творческие общины, Творческие сообщества, Креативная коммуна, Творческое достояние, Общественное творческое достояние, Общественные произведения, Творческое сообщество, Созидательное сообщество.http://www.ccrussia.org/forum/52 Разработала семейство лицензий Creative Commons, разрешающих более свободное использование творческих работ. Цель thumb|right|Семинар Creative Commons Япония, [[Токио 2007]] Цель Creative Commons — позволить держателям авторских прав передать некоторые из прав на свои произведения общественности, и в то же время сохранить за собой другие права. Дело в том, что в соответствии с действующими в настоящее время в большинстве стран мира законами об авторских правах все права, как имущественные, так и неимущественные, принадлежат авторам автоматически. Creative Commons делают возможным передать некоторые права общественности посредством семейства готовых лицензий, признанных юридическими законодательствами многих стран. Таким образом, цель Creative Commons — способствовать свободному распространению информации, хотя не все лицензии Creative Commons являются свободными лицензиями. Управление Creative Commons thumb|Награда Golden Nica Award для Creative Commons История Предшественниками Creative Commons были лицензии GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) и Open Publication License (OPL). GFDL создавалась как лицензия для документации к свободному ПО, но её применяют и в других областях, например на условиях этой лицензии распространяется содержание Википедии. И GFDL, и OPL содержали условия, которые, по мнению некоторых критиков, делали их менее свободными. Также, в отличие от Creative Commons, GFDL при массовом распространении контента требует предоставления копий в «прозрачном» формате, то есть, например, не закрытом или проприетарном. Creative Commons официально начали деятельность в 2001 году. Штаб организации находится в Сан-Франциско. Основатель Creative Commons, Лоуренс Лессиг, сообщил что эта организация должна была стать одним из способов достижения целей судебного процесса, в котором он опротестовал законность продления срока защиты авторского права в США (см. статью в англ. Википедии). Текст лицензий был опубликован 16 декабря 2002. Организация Creative Commons получила премии Golden Nica Award и Ars Electronica . Типы лицензий Creative Commons thumb Далее описаны каждая из шести основных лицензий, которые предлагается выбрать для опубликования работы под лицензиями Creative Commons. Свободные 32px|Creative Commons Attribution icon Attribution (by) — Лицензия «С указанием авторства» Эта лицензия позволяет другим распространять, перерабатывать, исправлять и развивать произведение, даже в коммерческих целях, при условии указания автора произведения. Это наиболее свободная лицензия, с точки зрения того, что могут делать с произведением пользователи. 32px|Creative Commons Attribution icon 32px|Creative Commons Share Alike icon Attribution-ShareAlike (by-sa) — Лицензия «С указанием авторства — Копилефт» Эта лицензия позволяет другим перерабатывать, исправлять и развивать произведение даже в коммерческих целях при условии указания авторства и лицензирования производных работ на аналогичных условиях. Эта лицензия является копилефт‐лицензией. Все новые произведения основанные на лицензированном под нею будут иметь аналогичную лицензию, поэтому все производные будет разрешено изменять и использовать в коммерческих целях. Несвободные 32px|Creative Commons Attribution icon 32px|Creative Commons Noncommercial icon Attribution-NonCommercial (by-nc) — Лицензия «С указанием авторства — Некоммерческая» Эта лицензия позволяет другим перерабатывать, исправлять и развивать произведение на некоммерческой основе, и хотя для производных работ сохраняются требования указания авторов и некоммерческого использования, не требуется предоставления третьим лицам полученных по условиям данной лицензии на данную работу прав на производные от неё. 32px|Creative Commons Attribution icon 32px|Creative Commons Noncommercial icon 32px|Creative Commons Share Alike icon Attribution Non-commercial Share Alike (by-nc-sa) — Лицензия «С указанием авторства — Некоммерческая — С сохранением условий» Эта лицензия позволяет другим перерабатывать, исправлять и развивать ваше произведение на некоммерческой основе, до тех пор пока они упоминают ваше авторство и лицензируют производные работы на аналогичных лицензионных условиях. Пользователи могут не только загружать ваше произведение и в дальнейшем распространять его на условиях, идентичных лицензии «by-nc-sa», но и переводить, создавать иные производные работы, основанные на вашем произведении. Все новые произведения, основанные на вашем, будут иметь одни и те же лицензии, поэтому все производные работы также будут носить некоммерческий характер. 32px|Creative Commons Attribution icon 32px|Creative Commons No Derivative Works icon Attribution-NoDerivs (by-nd) — Лицензия «С указанием авторства — Без производных» Эта лицензия позволяет свободно распространять произведение, как на коммерческой, так некоммерческой основе, при этом работа должна оставаться неизменной и обязательно должно указываться авторство. 32px|Creative Commons Attribution icon 32px|Creative Commons Noncommercial icon 32px|Creative Commons No Derivative Works icon Attribution Non-commercial No Derivatives (by-nc-nd) — Лицензия «С указанием авторства — Некоммерческая — Без производных» Настоящая лицензия имеет наибольшие ограничения среди шести основных лицензий, разрешающих свободное распространение произведения. Эту лицензию часто называют лицензией «бесплатной рекламы», поскольку она позволяет другим загружать ваши работы и делиться ими с другими, до тех пор пока они упоминают вас и ссылаются на вас, но они не могут ни под каким видом изменять ваше произведение и использовать его в коммерческих целях. Судебные прецеденты В начале 2006 года Адам Кэрри ( ) подал в суд на нидерландский таблоид, который без разрешения опубликовал его фотографии, размещённые на Flickr. Эти фотографии были опубликованы на условиях cc-by-nc-sa. Следовательно, коммерческое использование фотографий без согласования с автором было запрещено. Суд решил дело в пользу Кэрри. Таким образом, впервые действенность Creative Commons была доказана в суде. Локализация Первоначально Creative Commons создавались в условиях юридической системы США. В то же время лицензия могла быть несовместима с юридическими системами других стран. Для решения данной проблемы был основан проект iCommons (International Commons — международные общины). На март 2007 года Creative Commons адаптированы к юридической системе пятидесяти стран (Россия в их число не входит), в девяти странах ведутся работы по адаптации Creative Commons под условия местных юридических систем (см. список). Проекты, использующие Creative Commons Лицензированный на условиях Creative Commons контент размещается в Internet Archive, Flickr, Викискладе и других архивах интернета. Некоторые наиболее известные произведения, распространяемые на условиях Creative Commons ;Несколько лицензий * Музыка из архива Jamendo. ;CC BY * Викиновости. * «Экономика символического обмена» — книга профессора, заведующего кафедрой прагматики культуры Высшей школы экономики, г. Москва, Александра Долгина. Одна из первых лицензированных на условиях лицензии Creative Commons (CC-BY) книг, опубликованных в России в ноябре 2006 г. * Материалы из Публичной научной библиотеки ( PLoS). ;CC BY-SA * Wikitravel. * OpenStreetMap * Текстовые материалы газеты «Частный корреспондент» http://www.chaskor.ru/p.php?id=4765 ;CC BY-NC * Электронная версия книги Free Culture Лессига.Free Culture ;CC BY-NC-ND * Фильмы серии Star Wreck (полнометражные пародии на Звёздный путь и Вавилон-5). ;Разное * Конспекты Массачусетского Технологического Института * Произведения Кори Доктороу (научная фантастика). Критика В течение первого года своего существования Creative Commons практически не встречали критики. Однако сейчас её стало больше. Creative Commons критикуют с обеих сторон. Типичные ошибки Критика из лагеря сторонников Свободного ПО чаще всего отмечает отсутствие базовой системы требований лицензии. Например разные лицензии Creative Commons могут разрешать или не разрешать коммерческое использование контента и создание производных работ, но Creative Commons поддерживает такие лицензии одинаково, как лучшие чистого «Все права сохранены». Среди лицензий раньше предлагалась такая, которая давала разные права в зависимости от того, является ли страна развивающейся, и такая, которая запрещала любое распространение работы при отсутствии изменений. При этом названия всех лицензий начинаются с «Creative Commons», отчего некоторые пользователи и даже правообладатели считают, что существует одна лицензия «Creative Commons», и выпускают свои работы якобы под этой несуществующей лицензией. Многие при этом подразумевают несвободную CC BY-NC-SA или CC BY-NC-ND. Некоторые при этом приравнивают «Creative Commons» к «Open Source» и свободным произведениям. Проблема усугубляется тем, что Creative Commons предлагает среди других кнопок для указания лицензии кнопку, на которой конкретная лицензия не указана — при её использовании лицензию обычно указывают только в виде ссылки на неё на сайте CC. Одним из шагов к решению данной проблемы было добавление в феврале 2008 года на страницы лицензий, работы под которыми подходят под Определение свободного произведения культуры, специальной «печати». Никаких примечаний на страницах несвободных лицензий не ставилось, как и на странице выбора лицензии. NC Иногда авторы, которые на самом деле не собираются использовать свои работы в коммерческих целях, на всякий случай запрещают коммерческое использование (то есть, по определению в лицензиях CC, использование с целью получения денежной выгоды независимо от её размера), что делает эти работы несовместимыми со свободными, при этом значительно ограничивая их использование на всё тот же срок в несколько десятков лет со дня смерти автора. 18 сентября 2008 года Creative Commons начала исследование различий между коммерческим и некоммерческим использованием работ, чтобы иметь возможность получше объяснить авторам, что означает запрет или разрешение коммерческого использования.Creative Commons Launches Study of â€œNoncommercial Useâ€? - Creative Commons Разное Сторонники современной системы копирайта утверждают, что Creative Commons отнимают у творцов их права (хотя в действительности творцы сами отказываются от части своих прав на произведения, пользоваться Creative Commons никто не принуждает). Также некоторые утверждают, что Creative Commons подрывают современную систему копирайта; они обвиняют тех, кто разрешает относительно свободное использование своих работ, в несправедливом по их мнению снижении прибыли у тех, кто этого не делает (см. также en:Parable of the broken window).Некоторые комментарии к http://www.flickr.com/photos/sesh00/515961023/ Инструменты для поиска контента CC * Страница поиска Creative Commons * Creative Commons' Content Directories * Поиск Creative Commons Yahoo * Расширенный поиск Google * Common Content — now offline (accessed 16 November 2007). * Mozilla Firefox web browser with default Creative Commons search functionality * The Internet Archive — Project dedicated to maintaining an archive of multimedia resources, among which Creative Commons-licensed content * Ourmedia — Media archive supported by the Internet Archive * ccHost — Server web software used by ccmixter and Open Clip Art Library * MusiCC — «Your Free Social Booking» Аудио и музыка * Electrobel Community — More than 10,000 electronic music songs released under one of the CC licences. * iRATE radio * Adrenalinic Sound — Italy * Gnomoradio * Starfrosch Community MP3 Blog with a huge Creative Commons Section * Dogmazic — Archive of free music based in France, one of the main actor of free music movement in Europe. * Pragmazic — open-music store launched by the dogmazic team. * Audiofarm — A community for helping people explore, share, and enjoy Creative Commons music from around the world. * Jamendo — An archive of music albums under Creative Commons licenses * Phlow — Magazine that picks Creative Commons music and music from the Netlabel Community on a daily basis * CCMixter — A Creative Commons Remix community site. * WYRR — A radio station that features Creative Commons music & allows listeners to download songs from its playlist. Фото и изображения * Everystockphoto.com — Search engine with member bookmarking for Creative Commons photos * compfight.com — An image search engine with support for filtering by Creative Commons license type * Open Clip Art Library * ccpics.com — Collection of Creative Commons photos См. также * Копилефт * Свободное содержание * Свободное программное обеспечение * Открытое программное обеспечение * Общественное достояние Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Creative Commons wiki * Сайт посла Creative Commons в России Сайба Грюнефельда * Сайт русской локализации лицензий Creative Commons: http://creativecommons.ru, http://ccrussia.org/, * Короткие ролики, описывающие Creative Commons * Ролик, рассказывающий о Creative Commons * Как это работает? — комикс от Creative Commons * Комикс о лицензиях от Creative Commons * Лицензия быть творцом (PDF) Статьи * * * * * * * * * * * ;Статьи с ошибками * * * Категория:Creative Commons